Son plus grand et terrible ennemi était un enfant de 3 ans
by xxkaorikitsunexx
Summary: Le quatrième hokage, Namikaze Minato, était de nature calme et patient, mais il était aussi un père poule. Il savait qu'il était trop protecteur, à la limite même du possessif...mais c'est en laissant son fils chez les Uchihas qu'il comprit une chose : sa peur était fondée. Il venait de rencontrer son plus grand ennemi,qui n'était autre...qu'un enfant de 3 ans.
1. Chapter 1

**Couple :** Narusasu ( Un amour tous innocent où ils n'ont tout les deux que 3 ans)

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient...pas même un chibi Naruto tout craquant...snif

**Warning** : Rien de grave, quoique l'orthographe. Je suis mauvaise en orthographe alors je m'excuse en avance s'il y en à beaucoup.

**Petite note :** C'est un one-shot que j'avais en tête depuis un moment et après l'avoir mis sur papier, je me suis dit que je voulais le partager avec vous. Il à était inspirer d'une vieille fic anglaise que j'ai lu, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le quatrième hokage, Namikaze Minato, était un homme fort, beau, mais avant tout très gentille.

Les habitants du village l'adorer, les jeunes ninjas l'admiraient, et jounins comme anbu le respectaient. Pour faire simple, il était aimait par tous et n'avait pas d'ennemis. Son village était pour lui ce qu'il y avait de plus important, étant hokage, le protéger était une de ses principales priorités. Ceux-ci étaient bien sur avant la naissance de son fils, Naruto.

Cette petite bouille blonde de trois ans était devenue sa principale raison de vivre, et bien sûr sa chose la plus précieuse. Et malgré le fait que sous cette petite forme se cachait le renard à neuf queues, Kyubi, les habitants non adorer pas moins Naruto, car pour eux il était la seconde réplique de leur très chère Hokage. Et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, car avec ses grands yeux azur et ses cheveux blond, le petit blond ressemblait tout simplement à une miniature version de lui.

Mais ceux que les habitants n'avaient pas remarquer, c'était qu'il avait aussi les traits de sa mère. Ses yeux étaient bien plus grands et plus expressifs comme elle, et il avait une petite bouille ronde comme sa mère durant sa jeunesse. Son hyperactivité lui rappeler aussi Kushina, même s'il n'avait encore que trois ans.

* * *

Minato avait un problème, et pas n'importe lequel, un _**gros**_ problème. Naruto devait être gardé ce soir, et il ne savait pas avec qui le laissait. Bon, il pouvait le faire garder par des nounous, mais il ne voulait pas le laissait entre les mains d'un étranger et c'était pour cette raison qu'il fallait qu'il retrouve quelqu'un parmi ces proches qui pourrait garder son fils.

Il y avait bien sûr Kakashi, son élève-aka un membre d'anbu- mais celui-ci était partis en mission. Tsunade était introuvable, elle était probablement en train de parier aux jeux ou se souler au saké. Raidou et Genma ? Argh non, mieux valait les oublier ces deux-là. Jiraya-seinsei était un no-no, depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait laissé en sa compagnie, et où il avait découvert par la suite qu'il avait emmené son fils à un onsen avec lui pour mâter les filles –même si Naruto n'était pas encore en âge de comprendre ou d'apprécier- Jiraya avait faillis se retrouver avec un rasengan marqué sur la face.

Minato état de nature calme et patient mais quand il s'agissait de son fils, il n'hésitait pas à laisser ses deux critères de côté. Il savait qu'il était trop protecteur, à la limite même du possessif, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il voulait protéger Naruto, et chaque fois que celui-ci le regarder avec ses grands yeux innocent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le garder toujours auprès de lui. Et voir son sourire apporter des couleurs à sa vie comme le faisait Kushina. Mais voilà que son petit bébé allait être gardé par les Uchihas, et plus précisément, Mikoto.

Ceci était arrivé complétement par hasard, c'était pendant qu'il discutait avec Fugaku, un ami proche, au bureau que Gai avait fait sa majestueuse apparition en déclarant qu'il avait entendu que Minato rechercher quelqu'un pour garder le petit Naruto.

Minato avait alors commencé à suer considérablement, se demandant comment l'information aurait pu atteindre le jounin aussi rapidement et avec quelle excuse allait-il refuser cette proposition pour que Gai abandonne rapidement l'idée.

Car si Jiraya était la dernière personne de sa liste pour garder l'enfant, Gai n'était absolument pas inscrit dessus. Cet homme était bien trop irréfléchi et intense pour le bien de son fils. Oui, _intense_. Car il était sûr que Gai n'hésiterai pas à faire à Naruto, un enfant de 3 ans, des pompes pour travailler son printemps de jeunesse comme il aimait si bien l'appelait.

Et c'était à ce moment-là que Fugaku l'avait sauvé en lui proposant la même chose. Bien sûr il accepta sa proposition avec l'excuse que Fugaku avait des enfants et que de cette manière, Naruto pouvait avoir de la compagnie pour jouer. Mais même si Gai avait complétement avalé son excuse, Fugaku quand à lui avait compris et s'était contenter de sourire.

* * *

Habiller d'un short noir et d'un large pull orange, le petit Naruto se tenait dans les bras de son père, souriant joyeusement à l'idée de rencontrer des enfants de son âge. Minato quand à lui était inquiet. Il regrettait presque sa décision.

Et si les fils de Fugaku n'aimaient pas Naruto ? Même si l'idée même était ridicule car personne ne pouvait détester ce petit ange qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Mais, et si…si ils ne s'entendaient pas bien avec lui ou qu'ils se mettaient à l'embêter quand leurs mère ne les observer pas ? Où qu'il le fasse pleurer ? Argh, rien que l'idée l'inquiéter d'avantage ! Pourquoi avait-t-il fallu qu'il envoie Kakashi en mission maintenant ? Si elle n'était pas de rang A, il lui aurait demandé de revenir !

_C'est de l'abus de pouvoir de votre statut d'hokage, Minato-seinsei… _la voix de kakashi résonna dans sa tête, mais il l'ignora quand il remarqua qu'il était déjà arrivait à la demeure des Uchihas.

Il trouva une Mikoto souriante en train de l'attendre.

Il força un sourire à son tour et décida de reposer Naruto quand celui-ci commença à bouger dans ses bras en lâchant des « minous, minous ». Minato afficha un regard confus et chercha des yeux autour de lui, pas de chat. Il suivit son fils des yeux quand celui-ci se dirigea vers Mikoto, et c'est là qu'il remarqua la petite forme qui se cacher derrière les jambes de la jeune femme. Un petit garçon du même âge que Naruto était accrocher à la robe de Mikoto, ses yeux étaient à moitié caché par des mèches sombre alors qu'il semblait étudier le sol d'un regard noir, sa peau quant à elle était aussi blanche que celle de sa mère. Il portait lui aussi un short sauf que celui-ci était blanc, le dernier accompagné d'un pull bleu marine avec une capuche avec…des oreilles de chat ?

Il observa son fils s'approcher de lui pendant que le petit brun fusiller encore le sol de son regard noir, puis celui-ci leva le dit regard vers Naruto quand il le sentit s'approcher.

Le petit Uchiha semblait mécontent de quelque chose et même si les oreilles étaient fausses, il pouvait presque imaginer ses poils s'irriter comme s'il était un véritable chat auquel on aurait marché sur la queue. Là encore, si Minato avait était contraint à porter ce genre d'habit, lui aussi serait mécontent.

Mais là n'était pas le problème, son fils ne devait pas s'approcher d'avantage. Car vus l'humeur du petit brun, approcher un tigre aurait était plus prudent. Mais avant que Minato n'ait eu le temps de bouger, Naruto était déjà au niveau du petit Uchiha et commença innocemment à lui tapoter la tête.

-G'til minou…g'til minou…

Minato resta méduser par le comportement de son fils, mais ce qui l'étonna le plus était le petit brun qui se laissa faire.

-Oh, ils s'entendent déjà bien ?

Le sourire de Mikoto s'était encore plus élargi face à la scène attendrissante qu'afficher les deux enfants.

Mais ce qui arriva par la suite alerta le mode AALDN dans le cerveau de Minato. Quand ce mode était déclencher le grand blond était encore plus paranoïaque et possessif envers son fils et n'hésitez pas à tuer l'ennemi qui avait osé déclencher l'alerte, qui était ici évidemment : Sasuke.

Ah oui, vous vous demandez ce que voulez dire le mode AALDN ? Eh bien c'était simple : atteinte à l'innocence de Naruto. Un crime encore plus horrible qu'une attaque du village ou bien Orochimaru accepté comme prochain Hokage. Oui, l'innocence de son fils était ce qu'il y avait de plus important.

Mais revenant à la source de la menace : Sasuke était en train de lécher la joue de Naruto tout en lâchant des petits « miaous » à peine inaudible, tandis que Naruto avait les yeux fermé et rigoler candidement en le laissant faire.

L'hokage n'y croyez pas, où était passé cet enfant grinchant qui envoyer des regards noir même au sol ?! Ce petit cachait bien son jeu ! Il osait profitait de l'innocence de son fils pour faire ces choses…ces choses perverses !

Même si son esprit lui criait qu'un enfant de trois ans n'avait pas ce genre de pensée, et que son acte était purement innocent.

Il ignora bien sûr son esprit qui pouvait se montrer idiot parfois, et se dirigea vers les deux enfants puis arracha Naruto des griffes du petit Uchiha.

Minato pris le petit blond dans ses bras et se permit un sourire supérieur quand il vit que le petit brun le fixer d'un regard noir.

Leur combat visuel ne dura pas quand soudainement Mikoto prit la parole d'une voie ravie.

-Je n'ai jamais vus Sasuke se montrer aussi familier et affectif avec un autre enfant de son âge. Il doit vraiment apprécier Naruto, pas vrai Sasuke ?

Le dit Sasuke se contenta de répondre avec un timide hochement de tête.

C'était maintenant qu'il se la jouer timide, ce petit démon ?

-Minato-san ? Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, Fugaku m'a informé que vous aviez une importante réunion avec le kazekage de suna.

Le grand blond se maudit mentalement pour avoir oublié une affaire aussi importante, il regarda sa montre, il ne lui rester plus que dix minutes avant le début de la réunion. S'il ne se dépêcher pas, il aller être en retard. Et il ne croyait pas que le kazekage apprécierait que l'hokage de Konoha arrive en retard pour une réunion aussi sérieuse.

Il se débattait entre ramener son fils rapidement chez Jiraya où le laissait avec ce petit démon.

Naruto essaya encore de se défaire des bras de Minato, voulant sûrement descendre pour jouer avec Sasuke. Il allait protester quand celui-ci le regarda et dit.

-Papa, veux jouer avec Sa'uke, par t're ! Par t're !

L'hokage perdit sa conviction face à cette bouille adorable et le reposa par terre.

Naruto rejoignit Sasuke en courant et manqua de trébucher, mais le petit brun le rattrapa à temps. Le petit blond lui sourit alors de toutes ses dents, puis se retourna une dernière fois vers son père pour lui lancer un « Bye, papa » avant d'entrainer le brun par la main vers la maison.

-Bye…Répondit tristement Minato, se sentant abandonné par son seul et petit bébé.

Sasuke le regarda avant qu'ils ne franchissent le seuil de la maison et quand leur regard se croisa, il lui adressa un sourire en coin.

Ce…ce petit démon !

-Ne vous inquiété pas, je suis là aussi. Maintenant, je crois que si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, vous risquez vraiment d'être en retard.

Minato paniqua quand il regarda sa montre et lui adressa un rapide merci avant d'utiliser son Hiraishin no Jutsu pour disparaitre.

Mikoto laissa échapper un petit rire tout en disant :

-Kushina, qui aurait pensé que Minato deviendrait un père aussi soucieux et attentionner ? Je suis sûre que tu dois être fière de lui là où tu es…

* * *

-Argh, ma tête…il faut que je me dépêché d'aller chercher Naruto.

-Hokage-sama, si vous le souhaitez, je peux aller chercher Naruto-kun à votre place ? La réunion à était longue, et je pense qu'un peu de repos vous feras du bien.

-Non, c'est bon keiji, je préfère aller chercher mon fils moi-même. Toi aussi tu devrais aller te reposer, tu viens à peine de retourner d'une mission et tu dois être bien plus épuisé que moi.

Le dit Keiji, répondit par un hochement de tête et remit son masque d'anbu sur son visage, puis quitta la pièce.

* * *

-Papa ! Cria une touffe blonde tout en se jetant sur lui.

-Tu t'es bien amusé aujourd'hui ?

-Vouiii !

-Eh bien Naruto, pour quelqu'un qui commencer à s'endormir il y à peine quelques minutes, tu es bien énergique. Commenta Mikoto en regardant le petit blond commençait à conter sa journée à son père.

-…et apr', ben Sa'uke et moi on a fait dodo sur un 'ros coussin ! S'exclama le petit blond en levant les bras comme pour affirmer ses paroles.

-Tu veux dire un pouf ?

-Voui, c'est cha !

Aww, Naruto était adorable de nature, mais avec ses joues rougies par le sommeil et ses yeux qui scintiller comme de la poussière d'étoiles, on ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui résister.

Il déposa un léger baisser sur son front et le reposa pour qu'il dise au revoir à Mikoto, et espérons-le, seulement à elle.

Celle-ci le prit dans ses bras en lui demandant de revenir quand il veut, puis se fit autour de Sasuke qui lui embrassa la joue –ses joues prenant des couleurs à cette acte- et qui lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille.

Minato garda son calme, se réconfortant avec l'idée que son fils ne révérer plus jamais ce petit démon, et reprit Naruto dans ses bras en adressant un bref au revoir à Mikoto et son fils.

Durant le trajet de retour, Minato ne put empêcher sa curiosité de le titiller sur un sujet et il demanda.

-Dis-moi Naruto, qu'est-ce que Sasuke t'as chuchoté à l'oreille ?

-Oh cha, Sa'uke m'a dit que papa a p'omis à sa m'man que Na'uto reviend'a demain !

-Hein ?

-Me'ci papa !

Ce sale gosse…il me le paiera !

Minato Namikaze,

Actuel hokage de Konoha,

N'avait pas d'ennemis.

Mais depuis ce jour,

Uchiha Sasuke,

Un enfant de trois ans,

Etait devenu son plus grand et terrible ennemi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Couple :** Narusasu ( Un amour tous innocent où ils n'ont tout les deux que 3 ans et demi)

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient...pas même un chibi Naruto tout craquant...snif

******Warning** : Un Minato qui commence à péter de plus en plus les plombs...un Sasuke rusé et démoniaque (mais quand même mignon) et enfin un Naruto tous innocent qui ne se rend compte de rien. Vous êtes prévenues. Ah oui, et encore et toujours l'orthographe. On m'à fait remarquer qu'ils y en avaient pas mal mais désolé, j'y peux rien, jusqu'à que je dégote une béta, vous aller devoir encore en souffrir...encore désolé

**Petite note : **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews, je ne compter pas vraiment mettre une suite, mais avec vos encouragements et vos superbes compliments, je ne pouvais que vous faire plaisir en mettant cette seconde partie. J'ai vraiment eu dû mal à la faire, je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai effacer et recommencer, je bloquer toujours et ça ne donner pas le résultat que je voulais. Mais j'espère que le résultat vous plaira !

Je vous laisse donc lire tranquillement et je vous dis à bientôt j'espère !

* * *

_6 mois plus tard :_

-Ouah c'est super ! Une piscine ! Cria une petite tête blonde en sautillant de partout.

Minato lâcha un soupir, exaspérer.

Il ne voulait mais alors _vraiment pas _se retrouver ici. Mais voilà que les circonstances ou plutôt Naruto à réussis à l'y obliger.

Comment pouvait-il refuser à son fils d'aller visiter les Uchihas, alors que la première fois qu'il avait essayé son petit ange lui avait adressé un regard si blesser ? Il se rappellera toujours de cette expression, mêlant confusion tristesse et déception. Il savait que si Naruto dévouer une telle adoration à Sasuke s'était bien parce qu'il était son premier et seul ami. Bon, il y avait Itachi aussi, mais même si le petit blond l'aimait bien, il était clair qu'il préférer Sasuke.

Un « papa » assez fort et strident réussit à le sortir de ses pensées, et il observa l'auteur de cette voix qui n'était autre que son petit ange qui commençait déjà à se déshabiller pour sauter dans la piscine.

Oui, il se trouver actuellement dans le jardin des Uchihas. Et pourquoi demanderiez-vous ? Eh bien c'était simple : pour que Naruto puisse jouer avec Sasuke.

Mais voilà que Mikoto avait eu la magnifique idée de faire construire une petite piscine en bois dans le jardin -avec l'accord de Fugaku bien sûr, son ami ne refusait jamais rien à sa femme…- pour que les enfants puissent y jouer et se rafraîchir vus la chaleur étouffante de ce mois d'été. Évidemment, Minato aller protester, mais quad il vit la mine réjouit de Naruto à la vue de la piscine, il décida de se taire et de le laisser s'amuser. Encore une fois.

Naruto était maintenant en train de nager dans la piscine où l'eau lui arriver à peine à son petit torse, pendant que Sasuke commencer à ôter à son tour ses vêtements en lançant des petits coups d'œil à Naruto, semblant lui aussi impatient de pouvoir nager dans la piscine avec le petit blond.

Minato lâcha encore une fois un soupir, mais cette fois-ci irrité.

Comment pouvait-il se débarrassé de l'Uchiha et le séparer définitivement de son fils ?

C'était la question qui subsistait dans sa tête durant ses six dernier mois. Et pour dire qu'il n'avait rien essayer, s'était mentir. Il avait TOUT essayé.

Comme par exemple : Monter Naruto contre lui en faisant croire au petit blond que Sasuke préférer jouer avec son frère plutôt qu'avec lui. Donc utiliser sa jalousie. Evidemment, ça n'avait pas marché. Après trois jour où son fils évitait complètement l'Uchiha et bien sûr, jouer avec son papa à la place, Mikoto et Sasuke s'étaient rendu chez eux sous cause que le petit brun s'ennuyer sans Naruto et que ce dernier lui avait manqué. Bien sur Naruto fut très heureux de ses paroles et pour le montrer il étouffa le petit brun dans un gros calin.

Minato avait presque eu envie de pleurer ce jour-là. Comment son plan avait pu être retourné en faveur de l'Uchiha aussi rapidement ? C'était la question qu'il n'arrêter pas de se poser pendant qu'il tuer le dit Uchiha du regard.

Celui-ci s'était contenté de lui répondre par un sourire en coin supérieur. C'est qu'il voulait la guerre ce petit démon !

Donc premier essais : Échec.

La deuxième tentative fut d'occuper Naruto pour qu'il néglige le petit brun. Ce qui aller surement ennuyer Sasuke jusqu'à qu'il s'énerve sur le blond, et de ce fait créer une dispute entre eux. Car connaissant Fugaku, il savait que les Uchihas détester être négligé ou ignorer, et il était sûr que Sasuke n'échappait pas à cette règle. Et on pouvait dire que ce second plan avait était _très_ coûteux, entre acheter à Naruto tout ce qu'il voulait manger, -vus qu'il était un estomac sur patte, imaginer le porte-monnaie de Minato après ça- jouer le ninja avec lui pendant des heures alors que des rapports l'attendait au bureau, le promener au village, lui acheter les jeux et peluches qu'il voulait, et la liste était longue….

Enfin de compte, il avait tenu en tout quatre jours avant que des anbus viennent le traîner de force au bureau pour qu'il fasse son travail, et qu'un Naruto très heureux lui demande s'il pouvait revoir Sasuke pour lui raconter tout ce que son papa lui avait offert.

Minato avait trouvé ça suspect que Sasuke ne s'était pas montrer une seule fois pendant ses quatre jours, mais quand il avait apprit que Sasuke était tombé malade pendant ce temps, il avait faillis, _faillis_ se frapper la tête contre le mur de frustration. Mais il se retenu en pensant que Naruto était avec lui, et qu'il risquait d'être traumatisé par cette vue. Finalement il avait ruiné son portefeuille et cumulé quatre jours de rapports et paperasses pour rien. Ce que la vie semblait le détester ses dernier mois.

Donc deuxième essai : Échec aussi.

Les tentatives qui s'enchaînèrent ne furent pas mieux : essayer de faire croire à l'Uchiha que Naruto était à son tour malade n'avait pas marché, demander à Kakashi de garder Naruto et de ne pas le laisser voir le petit brun sous aucun prétexte n'avait pas marché aussi. Même si Kakashi était le genre de ninja à respecter à la lettre les ordres de ses supérieurs, il n'avait pas pu résister aux yeux implorant de son fils quand ce dernier lui avait demandé s'il pouvait le ramener voir le petit Uchiha. Excuse qui lui avait valu un regard noir de l'hokage et une pile entière de rapports à régler. Et quand Minato avait appris que Naruto avait pris un _bain_ avec Sasuke ce jour-là, il avait assigné Kakashi à des missions de rang D jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Kakashi avait compris ce jour-là qu'il ne fallait jamais mettre son seinsei en colère.

Il avait tout essayé, mais on aurait dit que les deux enfants étaient lier par une force invisible, et malgré tous ses moyens pour la trouver et la couper, il se retrouvé toujours dans la case de départ.

Des gouttes d'eau sur son visage le ramenèrent sur terre, et il aperçut Naruto rigoler dans la piscine, apparemment content de l'avoir touché.

Il s'avança vers la petite piscine, puis se baissa et embrassa la joue de Naruto.

Même quand il jouer avec l'Uchiha, Naruto lui garder toujours une part de son attention pour lui, et même si ça ne paraissait pas grand-chose, ça le rendait toujours heureux.

Il sourit quand Naruto rigola à cette action, mais sa joie ne dura pas longtemps vus qu'il se retrouva tremper la minute d'après.

-Oups…je n'ai pas fait exprès Minato-san.

Ce salle petit démon de…

'Argh, calme-toi Minato. Mikoto est en train de te regarder comme si tu avais une seconde tête qui venait juste de pousser et semble horrifié de l'acte de son fils tandis que Naruto paraît attendre ta réaction.'

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il faudrait qu'on rentre maintenant Naruto, papa est fatigué.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il porta Naruto dans ses bras puis le reposa par terre. Mikoto s'éclipsa pour lui ramener une serviette à lui et à Naruto, pendant que le petit brun continuer de fixer son fils, paraissant regretter ses actes et ne voulant pas que le petit blond rentre si tôt.

Minato récupéra les vêtements de Naruto puis le sécha avec la serviette que lui ramena la jeune femme. Naruto se laissa faire sans protester. Peut-être avait-il remarqué que son père n'était pas d'humeur mais il ne dit rien non plus.

Enfin après l'avoir habiller et s'être sécher lui-même, il quitta la demeure des Uchihas. Evidemment, pas avant que le petit blond n'ait embrassé le jeune Uchiha sur la joue, et que ce dernier face de même.

L'œil droit de Minato tiqua face à cette action, car il ne pouvait rien faire pour y mettre fin. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel pour les deux enfants de se quitter ainsi. Et sous le regard complètement attendris de Mikoto à côté de lui, il ne pouvait surement pas les arracher l'un à l'autre.

Finalement quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, et qu'il s'apprêter à faire une douche au petit blond, Naruto remarqua des vêtements sur le canapé.

-Papa, c'est les vêtements de qui là-bas ? Demanda-t-il en montrant les dis vêtements.

-Oh ça, c'est des vieux vêtements que je compte jeter, ne les touchent pas Naruto.

-D'accord !

L'innocent petit blond s'en alla en courant vers la salle de bain en chantonnant. Suivit de près de Minato qui se retourna une dernière fois vers les petits vêtements poser sur le canapé et afficha un regard satisfait en lâchant un petit rire mauvais. Son hiraishin no jutsu pouvait lui être si avantageux parfois.

-Ça t'apprendra à jouer avec le quatrième hokage….

* * *

Au même moment, dans la demeure des Uchihas :

-Maman, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Sasuke ? Sa tête fait un peu peur…

-Ne te moque pas de ton petit frère Itachi. C'est juste qu'il n'a plus retrouvé ses vêtements après la baignade de cet après-midi, et c'était ces vêtements préférés en plus….

-Maman, ce n'est pas pour t'inquiéter mais ça tête est devenu encore plus effrayante là, il sourit tout seul.

La jeune mère se retourna vers son second fils, et c'était vrai, Sasuke avait un sourire effrayant pour ne pas dire diabolique.

_A quoi diable pensait-il pour sourire ainsi ?_ Se demandèrent sa mère et son frère en même temps.

* * *

Au même moment, dans le village caché de Konoha, un cri horrifier alerta les marchands et les habitants qui se demandèrent tous pourquoi cette voix leur semblaient si familière.

Namikaze Minato observait le cou de son fils qu'il était en train de frotter il y à peine quelques minutes avec un gant de bain, et la petite marque rouge qui ne demandait qu'à être vus.

Un su...SUÇON ? Non, c'était impossible pas vrai ?!

-Naruto, c'est…comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-Ben quoi papa ? Mikoto-san nous à donner des bonbons chocolat, mais ça à couler quand je manger et j'en avais au cou. Sasuke est très gentil et m'a aider à nettoyer. Papa, tu nous regarder non ?

Il l'a aidé avec sa bouche ? _Sa bouche_ ? Et pourquoi il a fait un suçon ?

Son esprit lui hurlait que ce n'était qu'un enfant -ça sent le déjà-vu…- et qu'il n'avait probablement pas fais exprès de laisser une marque, mais vus que la peau était sucré par le chocolat il l'avait son doute goûté plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Minato se maudit mentalement pour ne pas avoir remarqué tout ça, il n'aurait pas dû se laisser distraire par ses pensées !

Ce sale vaurien allé vraiment lui payer !

Namikaze Minato,

Quatriéme hokage,

S'était encore fais battre,

Par Sasuke,

Un enfant de 3 ans.


End file.
